Most Happiest Bride in the World
Gacha Summary [Most Happiest Bride in the World - Secret Wedding was a VIP Gacha available from 05/31/2017 to 06/30/2017 (June). It has a total of 8 Gacha Items and the June Bride Promo is a promotion based around this gacha. Gacha Rates *S Rare: 1.4% *Rare: 1.1% *Unique: 7.0% *Other: 90.5% Story In a certain place, there was a girl with a gloomy face. She assumed that she is an unhappy person because she is in poverty. One day, she met her beloved and realized what is important. "I have always looked for only unhappy things, but finally I found my happiness. I realized that what my happiness is to be with you." Suddenly, her body was wrapped in a shining dress. '' ''A wedding ceremony was prepared by magic for the bride who found her true happiness. "I must be the most happiest bride in the world." Tears welled up in the bride's eyes. In the night of shooting stars, the church was filled with the light of bless. Images Gacha Items (Face) Happy Bride Odd-Eyed Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Happy Bride Odd-Eyed Smile Face ver.A pink (Posing Profile) Happy Bride Bowing Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Posing/Profile) Happy Bride Bowing Pose ver.A black (Show Items) Flowery Chapel in Beautiful Light Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Flowery Chapel in Beautiful Light Stage ver.1 (Wallpaper Profile) Church at Night with Shooting Stars Wallpaper ver.A purple.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Church at Night with Shooting Stars Wallpaper ver.A purple (Tops) Innocent Bride Dress with Bouquet ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Innocent Bride Dress with Bouquet ver.A white (Tops) Happy Bride Wedding Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Happy Bride Wedding Dress ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Happy Bride Fluffy Long Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Happy Bride Fluffy Long Hair ver.A pink (Head Accessories) Happy Bride Lace Veil ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Happy Bride Lace Veil ver.A blue Preview (Promotion) Most Happiest Bride in the World - 1.jpg (Promotion) Most Happiest Bride in the World - 2.jpg (Promotion) Most Happiest Bride in the World - 3.jpg (Promotion) Most Happiest Bride in the World - 4.jpg (Promotion) Most Happiest Bride in the World - 5.jpg (Promotion) Most Happiest Bride in the World - 6.jpg (Promotion) Most Happiest Bride in the World - 7.jpg (Promotion) Most Happiest Bride in the World - 8.jpg (Promotion) Most Happiest Bride in the World - 9.jpg Promotion (Display) June Bride Promo -.jpg|June Bride Promo's Display (Items) Happy Bouquets.jpg|(Items) Happy Bouquets (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Start.jpg|June Bride Promo's Start (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Cheer & Judge.jpg|June Bride Promo's Cheer & Judge (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Event.jpg|June Bride Promo's Event (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Gacha.jpg|June Bride Promo's Gacha (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Special Pack.jpg|June Bride Promo's Special Pack (Promotion) June Bride Promo - End.jpg|(June Bride Promo's End Others (Profile) Most Happiest Bride in the World.jpg|Most Happiest Bride in the World's Profile (Show) Most Hppiest Bride in the World - 1.jpg|Most Happiest Bride in the World's Show 1 (Show) Most Hppiest Bride in the World - 2.jpg|Most Happiest Bride in the World's Show 2 (Show) Most Hppiest Bride in the World - 3.jpg|Most Happiest Bride in the World's Show 3 (Display) Most Happiest Bride in the World.jpg|Most Happiest Bride in the World's Display (Promotion) Most Happiest Bride in the World - Banner.jpg|Most Happiest Bride in the World's Promotion Banner Category:Gacha Category:VIP Gacha Category:Pure Category:Fancy Category:Innocent Girl Category:2017 Category:2017 Gacha